jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Benutzerversammlung 20130921
Jedi-Ritter Wahlen Hallo, liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen, ich würde bei der Benutzerversammlung gerne über die Wahlen zum Jedi-Ritter diskutieren. Wie sicherlich jeder von euch weiß, können Admins einem Benutzer einfach so (Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll, deshalb Verzeihung) die Rechte eines Jedi-Ritters einem normalen Benutzer geben. Das würde ich gerne ändern, ich bin der Meinung das sich jeder Benutzer einer Wahl zum Jedi-Ritter stellen sollte, damit jeder darüber abstimmen kann ob der jeweilige Benutzer es verdient hat Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Sonst könnte es dazu führen das der Eindruck vermittelt wird, dass manche Benutzer von den Admins bevorzugt werden. Wie z.B. bei mir der Fall war, musste ich mich zwei mal aufstellen um die Rechte eines Jedi-Ritters zu erlangen. Andere dagegen werden ohne das sie sich einer Wahl unterziehen müssen zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:59, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Es spricht für Hekrons Gerechtigkeitssinn, dieses Thema vorzuschlagen. Dennoch möchte ich einige Punkte hiergegen anführen. Zum ersten, dass die Vergabe des Move-Rechtes keine so weitreichende Berechtigung (und damit auch Verpflichtung) darstellt wie die Rechte eines Administrators; zum zweiten, dass ein durch Wahl erlangtes Recht auch nur durch eine Abwahl wieder aberkannt werden kann, was eine ganze Reihe von Abstimmungen erforderlich machen würde; und schließlich zum dritten, dass die bisherige Praxis der Zuerkennung und Aberkennung des Rechtes nach pflichtgemäßem Ermessen der Administratoren wohl in keinem Falle zu untragbaren Ergebnissen geführt hat. Dass jemand zwei Anläufe braucht, soll auch bei Wahlen schon vorgekommen sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:24, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Formales Ein eher formaler Vorschlag: Bei einer solchen Benutzerversammlung finde ich es wichtig, dass man hinterher so etwas wie ein Protokoll zum Nachlesen hat. Daher wäre es gut, wenn jemand "mitschneiden" würde und später das Protokoll z. B. als pdf hochladen könnte. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:16, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das wäre gut, allerdings kann ich schonmal sagen, dass ich nicht zur Verfügung stehe – der PDF-Creator, den ich gerade heruntergeladen habe, ist viiiiiiiiiiiel zu kompliziert. Datei:;-).gif Nein, im Ernst: Ich kann's nicht, aber es wäre schön, wenn sich dafür jemand fände. Allerdings könnte man zur Not auch einfach den Chatverlauf kopieren und hier einfügen. Corran (Diskussion) 17:33, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Hierzu kann ich mich anbieten. Ich arbeite mit einem Chat-Programm, das den Verlauf speichert, so kann gewährlistet werden, dass wir alles mitbekommen, auch wenn jemand die Verbindung verliert. Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:49, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Ausgezeichnet, RC-3004. Vielleicht sollten wir dann ein separates Archiv anlegen wo das Zeug reinkommt und auf der Seite einen Link dazu einfügen. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 11:47, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, gute Idee. Werde ich dann machen. Viele Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:40, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Verwarlosung der Jedipedia Guten Abend geehrte Benutzerschaft, leider ist in den letzten Monaten bzw. letztes Jahr nicht viel an Portalen und Hauptseite passiert, sodass Besucher/Nutzer möglicherweise abgeschreckt, oder nicht genug bedient werden. Somit wird die Aufgabe dieses Wikis nicht erfüllt. Das sollte man auf jeden Fall in Arbeit nehmen und als eines der wichtigsten Themen der Versammlung behandeln. Somit bitte ich meine Kollegen, sich dieses Thema zu Herzen zu nehmen und darüber nachzudenken und schließlich auch selbst anzupacken, denn dieses Problem muss auf mehrere Schultern verteilt werden. (Für mehr Infos hier nachlesen). Viele Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:26, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Dem stimme ich zu, das muss unbedingt diskutiert werden. Ich selbst habe mir ja mal vorgenommen, die Portale zu aktualisieren, was ich mit dem Literatur-Portal schon getan habe, aber da wir hier auch eine Menge weiterer Portale haben, muss diese Arbeit entweder aufgeteilt werden oder die Portale abgeschafft, was ich sehr schade fände. Obwohl ich anmerken möchte, dass ich mir ernsthaft nicht vorstellen kann, dass sich so viele diese Portale durchlesen – wer sich die Willkommensnachricht und die Hinweise auf seiner Diskussionsseite nicht durchliest, der nimmt sich meist auch nicht die Zeit, sich die Portale anzuschauen. Falls ich irre, so korrigiert mich. Aber auf jeden Fall besteht hier Diskussionsbedarf. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:30, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kommunikation & Organisation Liebes Jedipediateam, ich denke, dass in der Jedipedia noch viel in Sachen Kommunikation und Organisation getan werden muss. Ich werde jetzt alles so sagen wie ich es mir denke, darum bitte nicht beleidigt sein. Ich werde selbstverständlich keine Benutzer in den Dreck ziehen. #'Kommunikation': Um die Kommunikation in der Jedipedia steht es meiner Meinung ganz schlecht. Verschiedene Wahlen, wie die EXZ, LSW und HGA werden meist von den weniger erfahrenen Benutzer zu spät oder gar nicht bemerkt. Ebenso steht es mit den Meister/Ritter-Wahlen, nur das betrifft Benutzer und nicht Seiten, wodurch es Wichtigkeit zulegt. Ich denke wir sollten ein besseres und ausgereifteres, aber vor allem ein gut überlegtes und funktionierendes Nachrichtensystem schaffen, so wie die blaue Box, welche beim Bearbeiten einer Benutzerseitendiskussion beim jeweiligen Benutzer erscheint, aber auch auftritt, wenn Bearbeitungen im Letzten Änderungen-Portal in den Community-Kästchen vorgenommen werden. Wir sollten das Installieren aber lieber einem Spezialisten überlassen. Ich denke auch diese Seite wird von den neueren Benutzern wie der Herr von Angmar oder Ahsoka Tano die Beste (ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, wenn ihr doch von den Wahlen wisst) werden die Wahlen noch nicht bemerkt, da diese erst durch das Checken der E-Mails oder der Letzten Änderungen zu Tage treten. Die kürzlich erstellte Jedipedia:Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen ist zwar schön zum überblicken der Wahlen, doch was nützt mir die Seite wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es sie gibt. Wo wir auch schon bei der Organisation sind. #'Organisation': Jedipedia sollte von Grund auf saniert werden. *'Benutzerschulung':Fangen wir bei der Willkommensnachricht an. Ich denke nicht, dass mehr als 50% der Benutzer diese Nachricht lesen werden, ich habe sie auch nur überflogen und kann jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen was da drin gestanden ist. Man sollte auch die Ersten Schritte besser einbinden in die Willkommensnachricht. Ich habe mir zu diesem Thema ein bisschen Gedanken gemacht. Jeder kennt doch die LEGO-Anleitungen (ich nehme jetzt diese Beispiel weil ich früher selbst sehr viel gebaut habe). Sie sind mit vielen Bilder ausgeschmückt und man muss sie lesen um das Spielzeug zusammenzubauen. Ich finde, in die Willkommensnachricht sollten wir eine ähnliche Anleitung einbauen, am besten in eine Scrollbox, kurz und bündig, nur das Wichtigste zum erstellen und bearbeiten einer JP-Seite vorhanden, und vor allen sollten viele Bilder vorhanden sein, weil sich die am besten hervorheben lassen, die Anleitung besser aussehen lassen und zum Ansehen und daher auch Lesen anregen. Ich würde (wenn der Vorschlag akzeptiert wird) gerne das Erstellen dieser Anleitung übernehmen. Das wäre zum Punkt Benutzerschulung. *'Regeln': Die Regeln im Jedipedia sind meiner Meinung viel zu lasch und ungeregelt (Datei:;-).gif). Erst vor kurzem gab es einen Fall, wurde Corrans und meine Ratschläge, nein Zurechtweisungen immer wieder abgewiesen und missachtet. Der Benutzer wurde schließlich auf, ich denke es war unbestimmte, Zeitspanne gesperrt, aber dennoch, wieso hat er unsere Ratschläge ignoriert. es gibt natürlich mehrere Gründe, aber der ist zutreffend: 1) Weil er nicht keinen Respekt vor Admins und anderen Benutzern hat und 2) weil ihm wahrscheinlich nicht klar war, was ihn erwartete. Man sollte eine „kleines Gesetzbuch“ fürs Wiki schaffen, um diese kontrollierter zu führen und zu verwalten. Das wär's dann von mir bis auf einen Punkt: Ich fände es cool, wenn das Wiki ein neues Design bekommen würde. Das StarTrek-Wiki Memory Alpha ist völlig schwarz, was ich persönlich zu düster finde, aber ein schönes gelb, wie die Infoboxfarbe Jedi wäre schon schön. MonoBook hat eine schöne Farbe, wie mir gerade einfällt. So jetzt habe ich was geleistet, das war's. Datei:--).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:53, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das finde ich eine sehr gute Idee von dir Skyguy. Eine Anleitung zum Zurechtfinden wäre sicherlich sehr hilfreich. Unerfahrene und neue Benutzer werden sicherlich davon profitieren können. Ich finde es auch wichtig, dass man dort reinbringt, wie man Vorlagen benutzt und korrekt ausfüllt. Außerdem Form und das Einbinden von Bildern und Einzelnachweisen. Ich würde es in der NAchricht kurz beschreiben und/oder einen direkten Link zu den Ersten Schritten erstellen. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:19, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Eine Anleitung selbst ist generell immer eine gute Idee, aber die gibt es schon. Dafür haben wir zig verschiedene Hilfeseiten, die man sich durchlesen kann. Auf die Wahlen wird jetzt ja hingewiesen, das wurde alles schon geklärt. 1.) Haben wir die Liste und 2.) habe ich die neue Bubble eingefügt. An dieser Stelle bloß nur noch die Anmerkung, dass Ahsoka Tano die Beste anfangs immer abgestimmt hat. Ich sah bei ihr auf jeden Fall Interesse an den Wahlen, da sie mich im Chat immer auf diese angesprochen hat – mittlerweile ist sie ja aber nicht mehr so aktiv. Was das Gesetzbuch betrifft, so finde ich diese Idee nicht wirklich sinnvoll, denn wir haben bereits die Richtlinien – und wer dagegen einmal verstößt, Skyguy, wird nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt – den Benutzer, den du angesprochen hast, habe ich für drei Tage gesperrt. Und das jetzige Design finde ich auch ganz gut. Das hier ist nur meine Meinung, aber ich kann, offen gesagt, die meisten dieser Vorschläge nicht richtig unterstützen, da sie entweder 1.) m.M.n. sinnlos sind, 2.) bereits diskutiert wurden oder ich sie 3.) einfach nicht unterstürze. Lediglich die Anleitung fände ich interessant, da müsste man dann aber über das Design diskutieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:22, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke für die Einwände. Das mit der Bubble habe ich gesehen, das ist super und ich würde wirklich gerne wissen wie das funktioniert, dass wäre vor allem für die Wahlen sehr gut einsetzbar (wie du ja bereits getan hast). Ja, es stimmt , wir haben jetzt die Wahlenlistenseite , aber was bringt es, wenn man nicht weiß das es sie gibt. Ich halte mich mit den Letzen Änderungen und Letzten Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden, aber die Mehrzahl der Benutzer nutzt dieses Hilfsmittel nicht. Daher, wie sollen sie auf die Seite aufmerksam gemacht werden? Man müsste es in mühsamer Arbeit in jede Disku der Benutzer tippen. Man könnte es natürlich in die Willkommensnachricht schreiben, aber die wird meiner Meinung (und Erfahrung) nicht wirklich gelesen sondern nur überflogen (höchstens). Ich spreche hierbei selbstverständlich nicht von einzelnen Benutzern, sondern von der breiten Masse. Ich kenne jemanden persönlich in diesem Wiki, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Nachricht nicht gelesen hat. Zu den Richtlinien, das ist super, da sind alle Regeln zum Schreiben eines Artikels festgelegt, so wie es sein sollte. Aber ich habe gemeint, dass die Folgen bei Regelverstößen etwas genauer definiert werden sollten. Ein kleines Beispiel (nehmen wir den kürzlich gelegenen Fall, drei Tage): Verstoße gegen die Richtlinien, trotz mehrmaliger Ermahnungen durch einen Administrator oder anderen Benutzer - Sperre für drei Tage. Oder noch was: Vandalismus bei der Seite ... - Sperre für unbestimmt Zeitspanne. So etwas in der Art. Auf der Richtlinienseite steht nur etwas gegen Vandalismus, und das ganz unten. Und die verschiedenen Hilfsseiten. Meiner Meinung nach sind es zu viele für den startenden Benutzer. Man sollte die Benutzung des Wikis zuerst kurz und bündig verdeutlichen, wer mehr Zeit ins Jedipedia investieren will kann ja in die Tiefe gehen und sich alle Seiten durchlesen. Aber am wichtigsten bei einer solchen Kurzfassung sind die Bilder, oder vielleicht ein Video (etwas übertrieben, aber na ja, möglicherweise hat jmd. Lust Datei:;-).gif). Bilder sieht man sich an, und sie zeigen einem mehr, als wenn man es in Worten fassen würde. Texte kann man falsch verstehen, aber Bilder haben eine klare Bedeutung. Was die Seitenfarbe angeht, ist mir gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. Wenn ich mein Jedigelb haben will, wechsle ich einfach zu MonoBook, die haben die Farbe. Nur weiß man dort nie, wie viele Bearbeitungen man gerade gemacht hat. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:14, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Guten Abend, werte Benutzer. Ich habe bereits vorhins einen Text beiseite gelegt, den ich leider nicht zur rechten Zeit abspeichern konnte. Deshalb diese Inhaltliche Verspätung, bitte jedoch trotzdem mein Argument zu lesen, auch wenn dieses möglicherweise nicht mehr aktuell, oder von anderen Abschnitten beeinflusst ist: ::::Das sind zwar alles Gute Vorschläge, aber auch sehr, sehr, viel Arbeit. Dieses Thema kann auf jeden Fall bei der Benutzerversammlung integriert werden, da es einige sehr wichtige Aspekte anspricht, muss jedoch, höchstwahrscheinlich einige Kompromisse eingehen. Fangen wir mit Punkt Eins an: ::::Kommunikation: Da das Thema Kommunikation in Skyguys Text nur auf die Wahlen hinweißt, würde ich vorschlagen dass die Liste aller Wahlen einen großen Button auf der Hauptseite und einen Absatz auf Benutzerdiskussionen erhält, somit kann jeder darauf hingewießen werden und niemand mehr sagen, er hätte von all den Wahlen nichts gewusst. Kommunikation knüpft sofort auch an Organistation an: ::::Benutzerschulung: Das ist zwar eine gute Idee, vorallem, da ein Großteil der Benutzerschaft aus Jugendlichen besteht. Aber meiner Meinung nach sollten neu angemeldete Benutzer erwachsen genug sein, um sich die Hilfs-Seiten durchzulesen. Bei der Vorlagenbenutzung kann etwas getan werden. Anleitungen mit Bildern für Code- und Quelltext- Ansicht würden sich auf jeden Fall gut machen. Ich persönlich hatte bei anfangs überhaupt keine Ahnung was Vorlagen bzw. deren Benutzung überhaupt war. Bei Kommunikation mit neuen Benutzern geht noch einiges! ::::Regeln: Regeln und Anweisungen sind zu beachten und zu respektieren, müssen aber bei Missachtung nicht sofort bestraft werden. Neuen Benutzern fallen Anweisungen oder Regeln nicht einmal sofort auf (dies liegt aber meist auch an mangelnder Kommunikation, wie oben bereits angesprochen). Admins, mit diesem Zuständigkeitsbereich sollten sich auf neue Benutzer einstellen und bei Fehlern nicht bestrafen sondern jediglich darauf hinweisen oder deren Sicht erst einmal anhören, bevor vorschnell geurteilt wird (hierbei sollte auch auf Benutzer eingegangen werden, nicht dass noch Missverständnisse oder Konflikte entstehen). Es sollte nicht so rüberkommen, dass Admins übermächtig seien und kleinere, anfangende Benutzer diesen nichts entgegenzusetzen hätten. ::::Neuer Look: Gegen einen neuen Look hätte ich persönlich nichts. Wenn du das übernehmen möchtest habe ich kein Problem damit. Ich muss jedoch daran erinnern, dass wir eigentlich Besseres zu tun haben als, sich mit solchen Unwichtigkeiten wie einen neuen Look herumzuschlagen, geschweigedenn darüber Abzustimmen. Da sollte man sich lieber auf andere Punkte konzentrieren. ::::Ich hoffe meine Meinung über Syguys Vorschläge wurden zur Kenntnis genommen, auch wenn diese vielleicht nichtmehr aktuell sind. Schönen Abend noch wünscht --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:54, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC)